Forum:Bree Smith
Name: Bree Smith Bree1.jpg|Bree Bree7.jpg|Bree Bree6.jpg|Bree Bree5.jpg|Bree Bree4.jpg|Bree Bree3.jpg|Bree Bree2.jpg|Bree Bree1.png|Bree Bree.jpg|Bree Gender: Female Species: Follower of Neith God Parent: Anuket Mortal Parent: Jasper Appearance: Check Pictures Personality: Bree is very competitive. She is Stubern (Perfers "Persistent") and sarcastice but is kind, loyal, protective, courages and funny. Bree loves the water and has always been a fast swimmer. Bree is a quite girl and is fery flexible. Bree is a VERY fast runner and can out run anyone. She is great at obsticle courses and dancing. Favourites: Favourite Food: Pizza. Favourite Drink: Fanta. Favourite Colours: Purple and Hotpink. Favourite Hobbie: Dancing and Singing Favourite way to get fit: Dancing, Running, Swiming and Obsticle coures. Favourite Show: ICarly. Favourite Movie: The Hunger Games. Favourite Weapon: Her throwing knifes History: Jasper Smith was a great swimmer who was the best in his home town, Calamvale, Brisbane, QLD, Australia. One day he was given a chance to move to Amarica to swim there. He took this chance and became a member of the Amarican swin team. On the team there was a beautiful woman called Willow. Jasper fell for Willow and she fell for him. On the last day of the season, Willow told Jasper how much she loved him and he said that he loved her. The two stayed together for a week before Willow disapered leaving behind a note. The note said "Dear Jasper, I'm sorry I has to leave but I had no choice, you see I'm not Willow, I'm Anuket, you know your Egyptian Mytholigy figuer it out, anyways I've got to go, Love Anuket". Jasper figured out what she ment and choice to forget about her. Nine months later Jasper had completely forgoten about Anuket untill he came home and found a baby girl at his door step with a note. The note said "Dear Jasper, hello it's me Anuket though you got to know me as Willow, here's your daughter, raise her well when she's fiveteen she will need to go to Camp Pyramid, here is the way (Shows diractions), Love Anuket. Jasper chose to raise his daughter as best he could. Jasper moved back to Calamvale for help from his family and friends. Bree loved it there and made many friends. When Bree was four her father saw that Bree was a nauteral swimmer and that she belonged in the water. When Bree started school she was always over looked and everyone expected the best from her. When Bree was eight she was found to have ADHD. Jasper tried evreything to help Bree but Bree became distant from here father. When Bree was eleven she had to move with her dad to Amarica for an unkown reason (It was nearly time for her to go to Camp). Bree had to go to a new school but has builled because she was Austrailian and was diffrent. She become bitter and hated her father. After a year at that school she ran away from there and headed to the woods. After three years (Age:15), Bree had gotten a set of throwing knifes, a dagger, had become faster on land and in the sea and learned how to hunt. Bree was setting up Camp when she heard a noise. Having spent three years in the woods she could reconise every animal there but she didn't know the sound. She grabed her weapons and headed to where the sound came from. When she found the sourse she grabed her stuff and ran (Very, very fast). When she knew she was safe, Bree took some rest. When she woke up an hour late there was a woman there. Bree asked the person who she was and the woman said that she was Neith. Bree had heard Egyptian Myths but tried to beleve Neith. Neith said that she knows Bree's mother Anuket and that was part of the reason that she was there. The other part was that she wanted Bree to join her Followers. Neith told Bree the denifets and Bree accepted it. After her final oath Neith droped Bree off at Camp Pyramid and disapered. Weapons: A set of throwing knifes, a dagger, a pair of hunting knifes and a bow and arrows. I'm not afraid of death; I just don't want to be there when it happens (talk) 09:41, January 20, 2013 (UTC)